feliz cumpleaños
by baby1cullen
Summary: alice una huerfana en un horfanato, el dia de su cumpleaños se ve obligada a abandonarlo por ser mayor de edad. q ara si no conoce a nadie fuera? o si?


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Dando vueltas en mi cama pensando en el mañana, un día en el que se supone seria especial, un día en el que cambiaria algo y nada, pero en ese momento me concentraba en dejar de pensar en el día siguiente y conseguir dormir, tarea difícil con las emociones que me embargaban. Me gire por milésima vez enfocando hacia el exterior de la ventana, una luna de Febrero me miraba fijamente, era hermosa y brillante, algo que por mas que pasara el tiempo ella allí seguía vigilando e iluminando la vida efímera de los terrestres, sin pasar por alto cada uno de nuestros cambios, desde que somos redondos y bellos bebés hasta convertirnos en ancianos sabios y cansados. Cada etapa de nuestras vidas quedaba observada por esa luna juguetona y presumida. Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, lo importante era conseguir dormir, cerrar los ojos y descansar para el día siguiente, un día que se empeñaba en no llegar.

En uno de mis raros y estresantes pensamientos conseguí sucumbir al cansancio y me sumergí en un sueño enrevesado en el que se mezclaban imágenes de gente extraña y lugares desconocidos pero a la vez familiares en el que alguna vez estuve. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me encontraba en una semiinconsciencia, negándome a abrir los ojos, sentí un escalofrió de lo que me rodeaba y por ello no permitía abrir los ojos. El sonido de la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Mary Alice arriba- la voz de mi celadora consiguió que me levantara muy a mi pesar- vamos date prisa- me urgió la gruñona Cecilia.

-Ya voy- dije mientras me dirigía a mi armario para coger ropa, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que mi compañera seguía dormida.

-Hoy cumples dieciocho años ya sabes lo que significa ¿no?

-Si- conteste con un suspiro. Para no saber el significado, el día de tu dieciocho cumpleaños significa abandonar el orfanato Paraíso y buscarte la vida por tu cuenta, sin más ayuda que la charla con una orientadora, la cual después es como si no existiera.

-La orientadora te espera en su oficina después de la comida, así que tienes toda la mañana para preparar tus cosas- así era Cecilia, siempre tan cariñosa y comprensiva, nótese el sarcasmo. Solo conteste con un leve asentimiento, después ella se marcho y con el golpe de la puerta, Laura mi última compañera se despertó.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto cubriéndose la cara con el brazo para protegerse de la luz- déjalo no contestes, Cecilia- era evidente que ya empezaba a conocerla, yo solté una risita.

-No creo que cambie nunca- Laura se incorporo y me miro seria ya bastante espabilada.

-Alice te voy a echar de menos- yo deje de guardar las cosas y me acerque a ella- se que solo nos conocemos desde hace un mes- continuo- pero as sido mi mejor amiga de todos los hogares de acogida en los que he estado.

-Yo también te voy a echar de menos.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Mas bien asustada, es la primera vez que voy a salir de aquí desde que llegue a los seis años.

-Yo mucha experiencia no tengo tampoco.

-No se que voy hacer, ni a donde ir no se nada de nada- suspire- no conozco a nadie tras esas puertas, que por cierto están pasadas de moda- he ahí un comentario para romper la tensión y funciono porque ambas nos echamos a reír.

-Venga que te ayudo a recoger- dijo Laura saliendo de la cama.

Recogimos entre risas y largos silencios en los que cada una se hundía en sus pensamientos. Mi cabeza no hacia más que preguntarse que seria de mí después de cruzar las puertas, el mundo exterior era desconocido para mi. Mi sueño era estudiar una carrera, pero sin recursos me era imposible, yo saldría de ese lugar con una simple maleta de ropa donada por la beneficencia ni siquiera tenia experiencia en algún trabajo, solo había limpiado en los días que me tocaba en el orfanato, pero nada mas. Tras recoger las pocas pertenecías nos dirigimos al comedor para desayudar, como Cecilia y la celadora de la cuarta planta estaban en el comedor no pude despedirme de mis amigos, ellas no eran muy dadas a las emociones o a relacionarse con las demás personas de ahí que se ganaran el titulo de brujas. A pesar de llevar muchos años ahí no tenia muchos amigos, porque los chicos no eran muy sociables ya que cada uno tenia un pasado, pasados difíciles, otros no tenían pasado porque se habían criado en centros como era el caso de Laura, los chicos como ella solían ser mas sociables, porque ese era el mundo que conocían, en cuanto a mi, era un misterio, llegue con seis años al centro Paraíso, antes de eso solo recordaba una sala blanca, la habitación de un hospital, al parecer había sufrido un accidente en el que mi familia había fallecido, era algo triste saber que alguna vez fui feliz pero no lo recordaba, no recordaba los rostros de mi familia, no sabia si tenia hermanos, si tenia abuelos, no sabia nada. Lo más cercano a mi pasado eran mis sueños, pero nunca eran definidos nunca eran claros, nada no sabia si con lo que soñaban eran niños, adultos o simplemente animales, solo sabia que eran familiares para mi. Los chicos de el hogar Paraíso era todo lo que conocía, pero ellos iban y venían, eran familia temporal, el que salía por esa puerta no volvía.

-Mary Alice es la hora- informo Cecilia entrando en mi cuarto hasta el momento. Estaba con Laura sentada en la cama charlando- date prisa.

-Alice te voy a echar de menos- murmuro Laura.

-Yo también- la abrace fuerte, mis ojos no lo soportaron y derrame lagrimas contra su hombro- te escribiré- se susurre- te lo juro.

-Te quiero mucho Alice- dijo ella llorando también.

-Mary Alice, vamos- urgió Cecilia.

-Yo también te quiero, cuando llegue tu hora de salir te estaré esperando en la puerta- cuando nos separamos la cadenita de oro que llevaba alrededor de mi cuello se quedo enganchada en el pelo de Laura, la desenrede y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos que nos espera la orientadora- volvió a decir Cecilia, yo agarre mi maleta y salí por la puerta tras Cecilia.

La orientadora me esperaba en una oficina de la planta baja, durante el trayecto desde mi cuarto situado en la tercera planta y la planta baja mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas a lo que me esperaba después de la visita a esa mujer. La orientadora no tenia muy buena fama en el orfanato, se decía que era una mujer fría que se limitaba a darte una charla y listo, no te explicaba lo que te esperaba en el mundo exterior, era como una cárcel sin barrotes, la diferencia es que en las cárceles te daban permisos y los presos ya conocían el exterior en mi caso no sabia nada, era un mundo sin explorar, un mundo que había visto tras el cristal de mi cuarto sin ver mas allá de unos árboles. Mis nervios aumentaban con cada paso que daba, las imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza eran cada vez más terroríficas, yo en un descampado, yo muerta de hambre por que nadie quiere a una huérfana trabajando, en todas salía yo en situaciones horribles. Apenas fui consciente cuando Cecilia me metía en el ascensor, ni de cuando este se detuvo, solo sabia que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en la oficina de la orientadora para comprobar mi destino.

-Pasa- ordeno Cecilia, así sin más despedidas ni nada ella se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Con un temblor de manos toque a la puerta.

-Adelante- contesto una voz dentro, me sonó extraña esa voz para ser de la orientadora, pero mis nervios no me permitieron analizar nada, simplemente entre con la mirada clavada en el suelo- hola- saludo esa voz, definitivamente no era la orientadora, ni siquiera era una mujer, así que de manera robótica alce mi mirada y se clavo en una mirada azul muy penetrante, una mirada que brillaba como un rayo de sol, una mirada que me miraba fijamente desde mi pies hasta la ultima punta de mi rebelde pelo.

-Hola- conseguí susurrar en medio de mi aturdimiento.

-Mary Alice ¿cierto?- pregunto con esa voz tan profunda y tranquilizadora, toda su presencia en si era reconfortante.

-Alice- le corregí automáticamente.

-Muy bien Alice, siéntate- así lo hice- yo soy Jasper Cullen, estudio para asistente social y en este momento estoy en practicas- el iba explicando y yo prestaba una atención envidiable a cada palabra que salía de esos labios, unos labios que amenazaban con ser dulces y delicados- pero la señora Petterson no a podido venir y la sustituyo yo, espero que no te importe- dijo mirándome de una manera extraña, casi suplicante.

-No- conteste, todo su cuerpo pareció relajarle, y que cuerpo, era alto musculoso y con todo en su debido lugar, un reflejo de su pelo llamo mi atención cuando el se acomodo mejor en su silla, su pelo era rubio como el oro mas brillante.

-Bien- dijo con tono de alivio o a menos eso me pareció- empecemos entonces- aparto la mirada de mi y preparo unos papeles en cima de la mesa- ¿sabes donde iras cuando salgas de aquí?

-No- el asintió y escribió algo en los papeles.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- pregunto levantando la mirada y mirándome a mi de nuevo.

-Me gustaría estudiar- era cierto me encantaría tener una carrera. Paso media hora haciendo me preguntas sobre mis intereses y demás cosas, había momentos en los que yo me quedaba embobada en sus gestos o en sus facciones, intentando grabarlas en mi mente como el recuerdo de un ángel- bueno pues esto ya esta- dijo guardando los papeles en una carpeta- le he echado un vistazo a tu historial- yo no dije nada y el me miraba fijamente- según el procedimiento te debería mandar a un centra temporal en el que pues estar un mes mientras buscas algo, pero se que eso a veces es imposible- yo baje la mirada, mis grandes temores tomaban forma de la boca de un ángel- Alice, esto es algo que no debo hacer, pero lo haré sin que se enteren, si en un mes cuando bayas a ver a la orientadora del centro tendrás que decir que lo encontrare sola ¿vale?- no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, así que me limite a asentir- mira, mi hermana y mi primo poseen una cafetería y necesitan un camarero y un amigo que trabaja en la cafetería de mi hermana comparte piso con su hermana y alquilan una habitación, no les importara esperar para cobrar el alquiler hasta que tengas dinero, ellos entienden tu situación por que estuvieron en la misma situación ¿Quieres probar?- eso era lo mejor que se podía pedir en esta situación, definitivamente Jasper era un ángel.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- el asintió- seria genial, no se como agradecértelo de verdad- el sonrió, era la sonrisa mas bonita que he visto en mi vida.

-Pues deja que recoja mis cosas y te acompaño, ya avisare yo en el centro para decir que has encontrado un lugar donde quedarte.

-Gracias- dije con la sonrisa mas grande que alguien puede crear.

Jasper me acompaño a su coche y guardo mi maleta en la parte de atrás, yo iba tan nerviosa que no solté mi cadenita en todo el trayecto, esa cadenita ha estado conmigo siempre y la tenia como un amuleto. El coche se detuvo en la puerta de una cafetería con un nombre gracioso Ko Ko-coffee, sin poder evitarlo soltó una risa, una risa que esperaba que hubiera sido imperceptible, pero no fue así.

-No preguntes por el nombre, surgió de un juego en el que a mi hermana le toco como prueba hacer el gallo- Jasper rió seguramente al recordarlo- vamos que te presente a los demás.

-Un momento ¿los gallos no hacen kikiriki?

-Si ahí estuvo la gracia, creo que a mi hermana no se le olvidara- ambos nos echamos a reír- vamos, no te preocupes, son buena gente- se acerco a mi y me puso una mano sobre los hombros, el calor era confortante, su presencia me relajaba, pero su toque revolucionaba mi cuerpo tanto que no pude evitar sonrojarme, yo Alice sonrojada, yo, que era una persona que carecía de color.

Jasper abrió la puerta, el interior era minimalista, las paredes y el mobiliario era rojo, negro y blanco, del techo colgaban lámparas de los mismos colores, lo mas bonito era que en los cristales que daban al exterior tenían dibujos de flores, los colores estaban tan bien repartidos que era acogedor y nada cargante. Mi mirada dejo de recorrer el lugar al ver que apoyados en la barra había tres personas y Jasper se dirigía hacia ellos, el no aparto la mano de mi espalda en ninguna momento.

-Hola chicos- saludo Jasper- esta es Alice- la chica sonrió en mi dirección y asintió.

-Hola, yo soy Rosalie, hermana de Jasper- era una chica muy guapa, rubia y de ojos azules como Jasper, también era alta y poseía una belleza envidiable para una actriz- y novia de este oso- dijo señalando a un chico alto y musculoso, con una proporciones amenazantes pero su cara de niño no concordaba con su cuerpo- y prima de él- continuo Rosalie señalando a un chico con el cabello color bronce alto y musculoso, pero nada parecido al otro chico.

-Yo soy Edward- dijo el de cabello bronce.

-Yo Emmett- prosiguió el grandote- oye ¿nos hemos visto en algún sitio? Tu cara me es familiar- lo mire fijamente, pero en el no había nada familiar.

-A no ser que pasaras por el centro Paraíso no creo que nos hallamos visto- el chico sonrió.

-No, creo que fue el único por el que no pase- dijo riendo.

-El y su hermana fueron enviados a centros distintos y al muy cafre- dijo Rosalie mirando a su novio con mirada divertida- no se le ocurrió nada mejor para juntarse con su hermana que gastando pequeñas bromas para que lo trasladaran.

-¿Pequeñas?- dijo Jasper riendo.

-He pero funciono ¿no?- todos rieron yo incluida- lo dicho encantado de conocerte enana- fue un comentario cariñoso.

-Emmett- advirtió Rosalie.

-No importa- le dije.

-Por fin alguien que me entiende- dijo Emmett en un tono que nos hizo estallar en carcajadas.

-Bueno Alice- dijo Jasper haciendo callar a todos- aquí es donde trabajaras- Rosalie asintió- y Emmett es el amigo que te dije que alquilaba una habitación.

-Vamos a compartir piso- grito Emmett como un niño al que acaban de decir que va ha ir a disneyland, no lo pude evitar y me reí.

-No le hagas caso si quieres seguir cuerda- dijo Rosalie- vamos que te explico como va todo esto.

Rosalie me enseño las instalaciones y me explico todo lo que tenia que hacer, al poco tiempo empezó a entrar gente, al principio me liaba muchísimo, pero con la ayuda de todos salía de los líos al cabo de unas hora ya me defendía sola. Era agradable trabajar en un ambiente donde todos se llevaban bien y había tan buena atmósfera. Rosalie resulto ser una gran amiga en poco tiempo y Emmett era la persona mas divertida que podías conocer, Edward era mas callado que los demás pero cuando hablaba acertaba y nos pegábamos un buen rato riendo y Jasper era la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, se preocupaba mucho por todo y siempre me preguntaba si estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda y cosas por el estilo. La tarde paso muy rápido y pronto llego la hora de cerrar, recogimos todo y lo dejamos todo limpio y listo para el día siguiente.

-Voy a recoger a mi hermana, Alice ahora vuelvo para llevarte a casa mientras quédate con ellos.

-Gracias Emmett y a todos por todo- Emmett me dirigió una sonrisa y salio pitando por la puerta.

-Ahora conocerás a su majestad- dijo Edward sarcástico.

-Edward- le reprendieron Jasper y Rosalie a la vez.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, se cree demasiado buena para hablar con el mundo.

-Edward ya- dijo Rosalie mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- no le hagas caso, Bella es muy buena chica solo que es muy solitaria, solo se relaciona con su hermano y conmigo, así que si no habla contigo no es nada personal- yo asentí, pude ver que Edward iba a protestar pero con una simple mirada de Rosalie se mantuvo calladito.

-Sargento- murmuro Edward refiriéndose a Rosalie.

-Engreído- le contesto ella.

-Vale los dos- intervino Jasper- parecéis niños- se quedaron calladas y de pronto todos explotaron a reír. Así pasamos una hora riendo y gastando bromas, era admirable como me había integrado en un grupo tan consolidado y familiar, a la hora la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Emmett entro por la puerta.

-Vamos Alice- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Rosalie para darle un beso.

-Saluda a Bella de mi parte y dile que mañana iré a verla- Emmett asintió y volvió a besarla, me pareció oír murmurar a Edward con respecto a la hermana de Emmett pero no podía estar segura porque mi mirada se quedo perdida en una mirada azul como el mar que me miraba fijamente, sostuvimos la mirada del otro durante unos segundos, después se acerco a mi sin apartas su mirada de mi.

-Espero que te haya gustado esto- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, yo asentí- me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa con la que consiguió hacer que contuviera la respiración- nos veremos mañana- se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido mis mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo brillante, era la segunda vez que me ponía colorada en un mismo día.

Al salir por la puerta pude distinguir a una chica dentro del Jep de Emmett. Subí en la parte de adelante por que la chica se paso par atrás por encima de la palanca de cambios, apenas pude distinguirla pero era castaña y con el pelo largo.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente.

-Hola, soy Alice.

-Si ya lo se, me lo ha dicho Emmett, yo soy Bella- dijo con el mismo tono, Emmett tras guardar mi maleta se subió tras el volante.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio por parte de Bella pero Emmett y yo parecía que nos entendíamos bien, Bella parecía una chica muy encerrada en si misma, era un polo opuesto de Emmett, pero parecía buena chica. Al bajar del coche pude comprobar que era un poco mas bajita que yo, pero que era por que tendría unos dieciséis años y aun le faltaría por crecer, porque estaba claro que me superaría, algún día. Emmett no dejo que yo llevara mi maleta y la condujo a un bloque de apartamentos, entro en el vestíbulo del bloque y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, pulso la tecla seis y hacia allí nos dirigimos.

-Ahora cuando entremos te daré una llave- dijo Emmett buscando la suya en el bolsillo, pero Bella fue mas rápida, Emmett entro primero, después yo y por ultima Bella cerrando la puerta tras de si- Sígueme te llevare a tu habitación y después te enseñare el apartamento aunque no hay mucho que ver- rió y continuo andando, entro en un pasillo que salía a la derecha y entramos en la primera habitación a la derecha-Aquí es, no es muy grande, pero ninguno lo es, son todos del mismo tamaño.

-Es perfecto, nunca había tenido un cuarto para mi sola- deje contenta de la suerte que tenia, esa misma noche tenia que escribir a Laura para contarle ese día tan extraordinario que había pasado.

-Se lo que quieres decir, a mi me paso igual- dijo con una sonrisa triste- bueno vamos que te enseñe el resto, después te puedes instalar- volvimos a salir al pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación que había pegada a la mía- esta es la de Bella- el dormitorio era pintado en morado y azul celeste, con una colcha blanca, los muebles estaban lacados en madre antigua, era precioso-hay algo que debería advertirte- yo aparte la mirada del cuarto y la fije en el- Bella sufre pesadilla si oyes gritos no te preocupes- no hice pregunta alguna me limite a asentir, después me dirigió a la siguiente- esta les la mía, se que es un desastre, Bella siempre me lo dice- y era cierto había ropa y cosas por todos lados y la cama sin hacer, yo me reí por su ultimo comentario. Me enseño el cuarto de baño que compartiría con Bella y el suyo que tenia para el solo- vamos a la cocina de camino veras el salón- el salón era muy acogedor, tenia dos sofás una mesita de café una tele visión y había dos puf. En la cocina estaba Bella- ¿Qué estas haciendo para cenar?- pregunto Emmett mirando por encima del hombro de su hermana.

-Lasaña de carne- se volvió hacia mi- ¿Te gusta? Puedo hacer otra cosa- dijo tímidamente.

-Me encanta la lasaña- le sonreí. Ella era muy guapa, tenía unos ojos marrón chocolate, pero le faltaba algo, el brillo de la felicidad- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-La cocina es su dominio si metes la mano te muerde- dijo Emmett divertido, Bella le dio un manotazo.

-Al único que no dejo que se acerque a la cocina es a ti, por que acaba todo perdido y me lo revuelve todo- dijo en su defensa, yo me reí-solo falta la ensalada, pero la estoy haciendo ya si quieres puedes poner la mesa.

-Claro- Emmett iba indicándome donde estaban las cosas mientras Bella terminaba la cena, en el ambiente flotaba el aroma de la lasaña.

La cena fue agradable, Bella parecía hablar poco, pero mas que antes, se ofreció a prestarme lo que me hiciera falta, ya que sabia que los hogares de acogida no nos daban mucho con lo que marcharnos. Cuando todo estuvo recogido cada uno se fue a su cuarto, yo deshice mi maleta y me puse mi pijama y antes de irme a la cama escribí una carta muy larga para Laura.

Los días pasaban y cada día estaba mas unida al grupo, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, éramos una piña, salvo porque Bella estaba apartada o lámenos mientras estaban Jasper y Edward, era fácil adivinarlo por que en el momento que llegaba alguno donde estábamos nosotras se apartaba, el único chico que se acercaba a ella era Emmett, el cual era tremendamente protector con ella. Bella tenia dieciséis años estudiaba en un instituto para chicas y trabajaba en una librería por las tardes, por lo que Rosalie me había contado era muy inteligente. Rosalie poseía la cafetería con Edward, pero estudiaba artes graficas, al parecer llevaba con Emmett casi desde que se conocieron, fue cuando Emmett hizo la entrevista para entrar a trabajar con ellos, según ella un flechazo a primera vista. Edward estudiaba medicina, el era una mezcla entre la forma de ser de Emmett y Jasper, variaba según la situación, pero con respecto a Bella era la persona mas fría que jamás había visto, la llamaba la princesa, porque creía que ella no se juntaba con los demás porque se creía mejor que ellos, pero se equivocaba, algo atormentaba a Bella, yo lo sabia pues la oía noche tras noche gritar en sueños, la oía llorar en el hombro de Emmett cuando iba a tranquilizarla. Jasper en cambio le daba su espacio, no decía nada, el era… era un ángel en todos los sentidos, siempre se preocupaba por todo.

Ese día era el día en que tenía que ir a ver a la orientadora al centro al que se suponía que tenía que ir al salir del centro Paraíso. Jasper se empeño en llevarme, pero se suponía que no debíamos entrar juntos, porque el no debería haberse comprometido en ayudarme de esa manera, no puede implicarse si no le suspenderían, yo no quería arriesgarme, pero no permitió que pidiera un taxi y se puede decir que me arrastro hasta su coche sin hacer caso de mis protestas. El camino fue divertido para el porque se reía de mis supuestas amenazas de muerte por no permitirme ir sola. Al llegar me dejo en la puerta y el se fue a dar una vuelta mas para que no coincidiéramos. El día de antes habíamos preparado una buena excusa para no haber ido al centro.

Una chica me condujo a una oficina, al entrar había una mujer de mediana edad, la orientadora, no tenia pinta d ser muy simpática ni cariñosa, como Cecilia. Al poco tiempo de llegar yo al interior de la oficina llego Jasper, la orientadora empezó a hacer preguntas, exactamente las que me había dicho Jasper, mi mirada se perdió en sus ojos dos veces por poco tiempo, cada vez que esto ocurría el me sonreía sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, esas sonrisas hacían que mi corazón latiera mas deprisa y mis mejillas se colorearan. Cuando la entrevista termino suspire sonoramente, tanto que la orientadora se me quedo mirando, pero no dijo nada y se marcho sin decir nada a su ayudante, Jasper y yo quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- me susurro para que nadie de fuera escuchara, si ese centro era igual que en el que yo estaba antes, seguro que las paredes tienen orejas.

-Gracias- conteste en su mismo tono, el dejo una carpeta en la mesa y rodeo esta hasta situarse a mi lado.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas- dijo acariciando mis mejilla, algo que provocó que se hicieran como el fuego, no pude decir nada, ni hacer nada, solo me quede mirando sus brillantes ojos- me encantar- repitió con voz ronca, su rostro fue acercándose al mío, su aroma inundaba mis sentidos pero la culminación del placer llego cuando sus suaves y dulces labios se posaron sobre los míos, en una lenta danza a la que mi cuerpo no tardo en reaccionar haciendo funcionar mis labios. Demasiado pronto se separo de mi, sin apartas sus manos de mis mejillas- tenemos que irnos, espérame en el coche, esta a la vuelta de la esquina- yo asentí y salí de ahí como en una nube.

El sol me cegó momentáneamente haciéndome volver a la realidad. Me había besado, Jasper me había besado. Encontré su coche y me apoye a esperarlo, mis mejillas seguían rojas y de pensar en verlo de nuevo aumentaban su calor. Mientras esperaba mi mente revivió el beso una y otra vez, sin dejar ningún detalle. Las luces del coche al abrirse me alertaron de que ya no estaba sola y me sacaron de mi mundo. Jasper. El subió al coche y yo le seguí, no encendió el motor, se volvió hacia mí.

-Te diría que lo siento, pero no es así, lo deseaba- dijo sin mirarme, perecía avergonzado, pero sincero, esas palabras eran música para mis oídos.

-Yo… yo tampoco lo siento- el alzo la mirada y la fijo en mis ojos- tu me gustas- tras esas palabras note como ardía mi cara entera, yo nunca había sido tímida, pero con ese chico mi ser se trastornaba.

-Alice, tu también me gustas, aun que no se si gustar es la palabra exacta para decir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo- me agarro la mano y se la llevo a los labios para depositar un beso en ella- yo no suelo ser tan lanzado, pero es que no me gustaría que estuvieras con alguien que no fuese yo, creo que me moriría.

-No creo que pueda estar con alguien que no seas tú- susurre desviando la mirada de sus ojos, pero no dure mucho por que con la otra mano me hizo girar la cara para que lo mirara.

-Se mi novia- pidió- llámame egoísta, pero te quiero para mi ¿Quieres serlo?- me pregunto en un tono suplicante.

-Si, claro que quiero- el sonrió y rápidamente se apodero de mis labios- eh- intente hablar pero me corto con otro beso- vamo…-beso- …nos- beso- de- beso- aquí- beso, beso.

-Tienes razón- dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos- vamos a un sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilos- yo asentí, antes de volverse al volante me dio otro beso, pero su mano una vez que nos pusimos en marcha se apodero de la miad ande caricias en el dorso con su pulgar.

Me llevo a un parque situado en la otra punta de la ciudad, fue el día mas maravilloso de mi vida, Jasper estuvo atento y no me soltó ni un segundo, fue perfecto, como el. Acordamos no decir nada a los demás de momento, para que estuviéramos un tiempo tranquilos, según el su hermana era capaz de montar una fiesta solo por el echo de haberse echado novia, a lo de la fiesta no me opondría claro, pero eso de que seamos el centro de atención no me parecía tan divertido, no me apetecía que nos interrumpieran. Jasper me lleno de besos y palabras bonitas en el tiempo que estuvimos solos. Cuando llego la hora de volver me sentí un poco desilusionada, era como si el sueño acabase, pero antes de entrar a la cafetería me beso y me pidió que inventara algo para que fuera el quien me llevara a casa, no me gustaba mentir a mis nuevos amigos, pero según dicen en el amor y la guerra todo vale. Al entrar a la cafetería había un gran alboroto y no por los clientes, por que ya estaba cerrado, no me había dado cuenta que había pasado el día tan rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jasper al entrar en casa.

-Pues que hoy es nuestro aniversario- dijo Rosalie emocionada- y Emmett me va a llevar a cenar y yo que pensaba que se le había olvidado-todos estaban apoyados en la barra salvo Bella que estaba en una mesa aparte con un libro entre las manos, una de las cosas que había aprendido de ella es que le encantaba leer.

-Eso es genial- le dije a Rosalie- ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte?- era perfecto, mire a Jasper y pareció entenderme por que sonreía.

-Claro ¿Bella quieres venir tu también?- la aludida levanto la mirada del libro.

-No gracias- dijo en un tono suave.

-Déjala ella es una reina como para juntarse con la chusma ¿Verdad majestad?- dijo Edward cortante.

-Emmett te espero fuera- dijo cerrando el libro y saliendo a la calle. Cuando salio a la calle Emmett se lanzo a por Edward, pero Jasper sabiendo la reacción se adelanto y lo intercepto.

-Imbecil te tengo dicho que no le hables así a mi hermana.

-Yo no puedo decir lo que pienso pero ella puede tratarnos como si fuéramos escoria- grito Edward.

-Edward- le advirtió Rosalie.

-Voy a ver como esta- dije, pero Emmett me agarro la mano y me aparto.

-Odio tener que hacer esto, pero podrías venir a casa antes de que me marche, no quiero dejarla sola, ella…- Emmett no termino la frase.

-No te preocupes, le pediré a Jasper que me lleve a antes de que tu recojas a Rose.

-Gracias- yo asentí y salí. Bella estaba subida en el Jep con las puertas cerradas leyendo su libro con la luz del coche. Esa niña me partía el corazón.

No llegue a hablar con ella pues Emmett apareció por la puerta maldiciendo a Edward y subió al coche sin tan siquiera mirarme, pero una vez dentro vi como cambiaba su rostro por una sonrisa dirigida a su hermana, le dijo algo y esta puso los ojos en blanco, como si nada hubiera pasado, Emmett era muy paternal con ella. Un brazo rodeo mis hombros, no hizo falta girarme para ver quien era, su fragancia me lo decía todo y si aun así no tuviera nariz los latidos de mi corazón me lo hubieran advertido.

-¿Por qué es así?- le pregunte apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No lo se, tiene que ver con algo que ocurrió durante el tiempo que tardo Emmett en conseguir la custodia y sacarla del centro.

-Esos sitios cambian a muchos niños- el beso mi cabeza y se separo rápidamente al escuchar que su hermana y su primo salían por la puerta discutiendo.

Por la cara que tenia Rosalie sabia perfectamente que ella si sabia la historia, pero me daba vergüenza preguntarle, pues después de todo solo la conocía de un mes. Yendo a su casa no dijo nada y Edward se había marchado en su propio coche, así que no saque nada de ahí. Una vez en su casa nos sumergimos en una avalancha de ropas yendo de un sitio a otro, se notaba perfectamente que estaba nerviosa y era divertido verla correr por su dormitorio como un leopardo encerrado y nervioso, fue divertido pasar un rato así, aun que hubiera preferido ir con Jasper y acurrucarme en sus brazos. Por suerte Rosalie tenia tantas ganas de estar con Emmett que termino pronto así que Jasper me llevo a casa, durante el trayecto fui con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro y mi mano sujeta por la suya. No tuvimos tiempo para una despedida lenta como yo hubiese querido, pero fue maravillosa. Al llegar a casa me encontré a Emmett de un lado a otro, no lo pude evitar y me reí.

-A Rosalie la e dejado igual que tu estas ahora, dando vueltas sin parar, así que será mejor que te bayas.

-Bella esta acostada ya, dice que no tenia hambre- dijo en tono triste- pero te ha dejado algo.

-Anda vete no hagas esperar a tu chica y pórtate mal- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Siempre lo hago.

-No hace falta que lo jures, ya nos vamos conociendo- el sonto una carcajada y se marcho.

La noche fue tranquila, cene vi un rato la televisión y sobretodo pensé en Jasper y en los acontecimientos del día, Jasper me había besado, me había pedido ser su novia y habíamos pasado todo el día juntos en un parque maravilloso, seria un día que sin duda no olvidaría. Jasper no solo ocupo mis pensamientos sino mis sueños también.

Algo me saco de mis sueños, me gire para mirar la hora y no era ni media noche, me acomode entre las antas de nuevo para volver adormir cuando un sollozo se escucho, Bella, estaba segura de que había tenido otra pesadilla, al no oír la voz de Emmett tranquilizándola recordé que seguramente no abría vuelto de su romántica celebración, me levante, conforme avanzaba los sollozos de Bella se escuchaban mas claramente. Al entrar a su cuarto la encontré sentada en la cama con la frente pegada en sus rodillas, una mano en el pecho y la otra sosteniendo un papel, sin pensármelo dos veces corrí y me senté junto a ella y la abrace, ella siguió llorando una hora mas sin moverse de posición, yo me limite a abrazarla, no dije nada, no sabia que decir.

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunte cuando por fin quedo en silencio.

-Si gracias- dijo en un susurro, las manos las tenía en el mismo sitio.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No.

-A veces ayuda- le dije intentado que levantara la cabeza de sus piernas, lo hizo y pude ver que el papel era en realidad una fotografía.

-En esta ocasión no- dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Puedo?- pregunte señalando la fotografía, ella no dijo nada pero me la entrego. En la imagen aparecía una pareja, un bebe y un niño-¿Es Emmett?- pregunte señalando al niño.

-Si.

-Es difícil creer que halla sido pequeño alguna vez con semejante tamaño que tiene ahora- pensé que reiría o algo, pero no- y esta eres tu- afirme.

-No, mi otra hermana, yo no había nacido.

-Ah- no sabia que decir, ya que era la primera vez que oía hablar de una hermana mas-¿Por qué tienes la mano en el pecho?- pregunte al darme cuenta que la tenia en el mismo sitio.

-Cuando era pequeña me daba miedo la oscuridad y una vez que mis padres estaban fuera me dijo mi hermana que cuando tuviera miedo agarrara una medalla que nos regalo nuestra abuela muy fuerte y así sabría que ella, que estaba en el cielo, me cuidaría.

-Me la enseñas, yo tengo otra- dije buscando mi cadena que se me había ido a la espalda mientras dormía, ella abrió la mano y me la mostró.

Era una pequeña medalla de oro con una niña grabada, era preciosa, era… Un momento ¿una niña grabada? Era, era exactamente igual que la mía. Se la mostré y ella la miro sorprendida.

-Tu eres mi… mi hermana-dijo Bella con una mezcla de emociones.

-No puede ser.

-Detrás de tu medalla lleva inscrita las iniciales M.A.S y una flor diminuta- dijo Bella con convicción sin tan siquiera mirar por detrás d mi medallita.

-Eso no puede ser- dije incrédula.

-Mary Alice Swan- dijo Bella con lágrimas brillando en los ojos- la flor de la abuela.

-Yo no lo se Bella, no se nada de mi pasado, se que estuve en un hospital y después me llevaron al centro, pero de antes de eso no se nada- estaba en shock.

-Emmett y yo habíamos ido a un cumpleaños, tu estabas enferma, tenias seis años- comenzó a contar Bella- Emmett ocho y yo cuatro. Emmett me contó que te enfadaste mucho porque querías ir, pero papá y mamá no te dejaron de todas maneras. Se suponía que iban a recogernos, pero no llegaron, tuvieron… bueno tuvisteis un accidente, supongo que al final los convenciste, el caso es que al no llegar nuestros padre los papás del chico del cumpleaños llamaron a la policía. Nos dijeron que habíais muerto, Emmett y yo acabamos en centros distintos, pero Emmett siempre la liaba hasta que por fin acabo en el mismo que yo, solo estuvimos juntos seis meses, después el cumplió los dieciocho y unos meses después Emmett consiguió mi custodia.

Algo cambio en mi cabeza, imágenes que tomaban nitidez, imágenes sacadas de mis sueños que cobraban sentido coniforme pasaban por mi cabeza. Emmett, pequeño con esos hoyuelos inconfundibles y Bella una niña adorable que iba tras de mi desde que empezó a andar, recuerdos de las dos gastándole bromas a Emmett y nuestros padre, Charlie, un hombre alto moreno y de gran corazón con los mismo expresivos ojos de Bella y Renee una mujer muy parecida a Bello solo que con ojos azules, con una energía increíble, una madre que siempre sacaba tiempo para jugar con sus hijas mientras los chicos veían fútbol. Mi familia, mi pasado, mi vida. Sin poder evitarlo llore a la vez que Bella. La puerta se abrió y apareció Emmett y Rosalie por ella, ambos preocupados se acercaron a la cama, como pudimos y con voz entre cortada conseguimos contar lo que habíamos descubierto, Emmett quedo en shock como yo, Rosalie no sabia nada de una hermana mas y quedo sorprendida. Los cuatro pasamos la noche en vela, contando nuestras vidas juntos antes de ser separados, Emmett me enseño álbumes familiares que tenia guardados. Fue una noche emotiva y conmovedora, algo que ni en mis mejores sueños ocurriría, estaba viviendo una fantasía, una fantasía en la que todo podía ocurrir y estaba pasando. Mi familia, amigos y un novio estupendo.

Al llegar el amanecer era algo diferente, me sentía completa, estaba deseando compartirlo con Jasper quería compartir los buenos momentos con el. Fuimos los primeros en llegar a la cafetería, Bella y yo íbamos agarradas de la mano, era increíble la sensación de pertenecer a una unidad. Nos sentamos en una mesa y preparamos algo de desayunar, ya que teníamos tantas ganas de contar la noticia que no desayunamos en casa. El desayuno transcurrió igual que la noche anterior solo que en esos momentos solo cantábamos los buenos momentos, Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados frente a mi y a Bella. Todo estaba bien hasta que la puerta se abrió, por ella aparecieron los dos que faltaban, Jasper y Edward, me di cuenta que Bella se tenso y con una excusa se levanto y se fue.

-Hemos importunado a su majestad- dijo Edward sentándose en una silla al ver que Jasper se sentaba junto a mi en el lugar que ocupaba antes Bella.

-Edward cierra la boca- le dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué se celebra?- pregunto Jasper acariciando la mano que tenia sobre mi pierna, ese leve contacto me envió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

-Mi hermana- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Como no, su majestad- dijo Edward sarcástico.

-Edward te lo advierto- dijo Emmett amenazante- me refería a mi otra hermana- dijo señalándome.

-Es fantástico que os llevéis tan bien- dijo Jasper.

-No, no lo entiende- dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo que queremos decir es que somos hermanos de verdad- dijo Emmett. Edward y Jasper nos miraban sin comprender.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, me daban por muerta en el mismo accidente que nuestros padres- abrieron los ojos como platos. La siguiente reacción fue un beso de Jasper que me pillo por sorpresa, pero que fue dulce, al separarnos vimos la mirada fija de todos.

-Ya que es día de buenas noticias- dijo Jasper- aprovecho para decir que nosotros somos novios- un grito de Rosalie retumbo por todo el local, mientras ella se lanzo a mi para abrazarme.

-Como no me lo habías dicho- dijo emocionada.

-Eh tu- dijo Emmett a Jasper- como no cuides de mi hermana te mato.

-Siempre- dijo Jasper abrazándome. Al otro lado de la sala pude ver a Bella, como siempre apartada, eso me dolió, quería que confiase en mi, quería ayudarla, después de todo yo era la hermana mayor.

-Perdonar- me disculpe para ir con ella.

-Deja a su majestad, supongo que estará dolida por no ser el centro de todo- dijo Edward justo cuando pasaba por su lado, sin poder evitarlo me gire y le di un manotazo justo en la nuca- oye- se quejo, todos se empezaron a reír.

-Supongo que después de todo si que es familia de Emmett- dijo Rosalie riendo, yo no me detuve avance y avance hasta llegar donde Bella. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- pregunte, ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo- Bella puedes confiar en mi, ya lo sabes.

Estuve un rato con Bella a ver si me decía algo, pero no lo hizo se encerró en su libro, después empezó a llegar gente y al ser Sábado ella se marcho a trabajar, fue como un sábado normal para el mundo, pero para nosotros era especial. El día termino y por fin llegamos a casa, Bella hizo la cena como siempre, era la única que sabia cocinar en la casa, patético, se suponía que yo era la mayor y no sabia cocinar nada sin que se quemara. Bella se fue a dormir temprano y yo me quede con Emmett en el salón viendo una película.

-Emmett- el se volvió para mirarme- ¿Por qué se encierra en su mundo? Me refiero a Bella.

-Es complicado- dijo serio.

-¿Me lo puedes contar?- pregunte.

-Supongo que tienes derecho, pero me odiaras- dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿A ti? ¿Por qué?

-Cuando coincidimos en el centro de acogida después de años de intentos, siempre estábamos juntos.

-Es lo normal- comente.

-Me hice amigo de mi compañero de cuarto, era un tío genial- suspiro- cuando cumplí los dieciocho es se quedo, le faltaban unos meses para irse, así que le pedí que me hiciera un favor.

-¿Qué cuidara de Bella?- intente adivinar.

-Si, pero....- se detuvo unos instante y antes de continuar suspiro- ella me dijo que no le gustaba, pero era mi amigo, confiaba en el… ella tenia razón.

-¿Qué le hizo?- pregunte, viendo que le costaba continuar.

-La violo y no solo una vez- me quede pasmada, no me esperaba eso, sin poder evitarlo mis lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas- ella lo denuncio a la dirección, pero no podían permitirse esa mala imagen si salía a la luz, así que lo callaron, me impidieron verla durante mucho tiempo, diciendo que estaba castigada. Yo no me lo creía, pues siempre fue una niña muy buena, pero aun así no hice nada, no exigí nada.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Un día a la hora de las visitas, fui como hacia siempre, pero también me lo impidieron. Cuando yo salía de la sala para irme me cruce con su compañera, le pregunte porque estaba castigada. Ella me dijo que no había echo nada, que estaba en su cuarto, ahí fue cuando yo me mosquee, decidí ir a ver a la directora y se lo exigí, me lo impidió- se notaba la ira es su voz- decidí ir a ver al abogado que había buscado para lo de la custodia y le conté lo que ocurría, el me dijo que no tenían derecho así que se vino conmigo de nuevo al centro, esa vez si me dejaron entrar, nos reunieron a solas en una habitación, me refiero a Bella y a mi- yo asentí ante su aclaración- cuando la vi el mundo se me vino encima, estaba muy delgada, pálida y tenia moratones, en cuanto me vio se derrumbo en mis brazos y entre lloros me contó el horror que estaba viviendo, ni siquiera expulsaron al mal nacido, lo dejaron estar a sabiendas de lo que ocurría, ella se encerraba pero el siempre la encontraba, ya fuese de día o de noche.

-Pobre, no puede, si es una niña- dije llorando, Emmett también lo estaba.

-En esa época ya estaba con Rosalie, ella vivo conmigo en los peores momentos, apoyo a Bella cuando mas lo necesitaba y me ayudo a ocultárselo al resto.

-¿Qué fue del chico?

-Como te he dicho mi abogado fue ese día conmigo, así que le dije que me la llevaría aunque me costase la cárcel, pero no hizo falta, denunciamos, el y la directora están en prisión, pero yo me quede con las ganas de darle una paliza. Ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma, no deja que nadie se le acerque, hay veces que se encierra en si misma durante semanas y no habla ni conmigo, eso me duele. Fue culpa mía, si la hubiera hecho caso esto no habría pasado. No supe cuidarla.

-Emmett no fue culpa tuya, ese chico te engaño, tu no le hiciste eso a Bella, fue ese mal nacido- me abrace a el, y llore. Yo pensaba que en mi centro lo había pasado mal con esa gente tan arisca y comparado con eso estaba en un palacio.

La vida continuo, pero después de saber lo ocurrido daba gracias por haber vivido como lo hice, si me separaron de mis hermanos, pero no sufrí ni la mitad que ellos. Desde esa noche que hable con Emmett yo también me volví mas protectora con mi hermanita, me molestaba mucho que encima Edward hablara y comentara sin saber, para tener veinte años no se daba cuenta del daño que hacían sus palabras a alguien que no conocía. Bella era una niña que sufrió lo que ningún niño se merece, lo peor que le puede ocurrir a una niña de esa edad, le arruinaron la vida. Pero yo intentaría ayudarla, hable con Rosalie y acordamos hacer que saliera más, aun que solo fuese con nosotras, que se desprendiera más de Emmett. El fue quien mas pegas puso, yo comprendía que le costase separarse de ella después de todo, pero seria lo mejor. La obligábamos a ir al centro comercial, ella lo odiaba, pero yo ahí descubrí mi gran pasión la moda. Bella me dijo que estudiara diseño y me gusto la idea tanto que solicite una beca para la universidad, la cual me concedieron, empezaría al siguiente semestre. Todo salía bien, Jasper y yo éramos inseparables, los ratos que no estaba con mis hermanos los pasaba con mi novio.

Mi vida seria feliz en cuanto recuperásemos a esa hermana que quedo marcada por una tragedia, pero que nos esforzaríamos por sacarla adelante.

* * *

lo siento no he especificado, claro que esto tiene segunda parte y si de parte de edward y bella, pero no se si sera un one-fic o un fic en toda regla. de momento e exo esto xk en realidad es el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga que tambien escribe fics


End file.
